


And every breath we drew

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That asshole stole my song at karaoke night" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	And every breath we drew

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for fifionline :D

Stiles is ready.

He has warmed up all day, actually shut his mouth to preserve his vocal chords, eaten raw honey even, .

He’s ready to rock Karaoke Night.

He even knows which song he wants to tackle—what better that some sweet “Hallelujah” to make sure that he doesn’t come home alone?

Scott pats the seat next to him in their booth and Stiles is in a good mood, joking and laughing with his friends while he waits for the crowd to disperse so he can go and register on the list to sing his song.

When the chords he knows pretty well start in the speakers around them and his good mood flies out of the window.

"That asshole stole my song," he grumbles between gritted teeth, and truth be told, the man holding the microphone like it’s an extension of his dick looks pretty assholic.

Who wears a scarf indoors in the middle of May?? Who???

"I heard there was a sacred chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don’t really care for music, do you…”

Damn he’s good.

Not that Stiles would ever admit it aloud.

"He’s good," Derek comments, taking a sip of his drink and looking slightly amused when Stiles hisses at him. "What? He is!"

"Traitor," Stiles mumbles, refusing to look back at the stage.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu-uuu-ujah …"

Fuck it, Stiles turns back to look at the Scarfed Asshole and alright, his voice is pretty good, it has this subtle, smokey quality that makes you want to hear other sounds—namely moans and your own name—from that mouth, and he has a pretty good scenic presence, Stiles can give him that.

The man looks in their general direction and now Stiles wants to call him an asshole for different reasons.

Because those blue eyes and those cheekbones and those lips? He needs them, he wants them closer to him and to his body and to his fucking bed.

"Stiles, you’re drooling."

"Fuck you Scott."

"Want me to introduce you to him?"

"Fuck y—fuck me, you know him?"

Scott giggles in his beer—the man needs to learn how to handle his drinks—and nods. “He’s my lab mate, Isaac.”

Oh.

"And I kinda told him about you before tonight."

Oh?

"Including that you always sing "Hallelujah" during Karaoke Night."

"No fucking way," Stiles whispers.

Derek huffs a laugh at them. “Looks like you just have to go and pick him up, Stilinski.”

"Fuck you Derek."

"I don’t think Isaac would like that very much."

Stiles mimes laughing before glaring at Derek. “Don’t try making jokes, you’re gonna pull something.”

"… And it’s not a cry that you hear at night

It’s not somebody who’s seen the light

It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah!”

Jesus Christ, Stiles is going to explode. “He’s really good,” he says, more to himself than anything, but trust the two assholes he calls his best friends to catch it. “Not better than me though.”

"Of course."

"I would never say that."

"Fuck you both."

"Kinky."

The three of them turn to look at the new voice entering the fray.

Sure enough, Isaac is off the stage, leaning against their booth and smiling at them, even if his eyes keep on drifting back to Stiles every two seconds.

"Hi there," Isaac says, sliding in the booth in front of Stiles.

"Hi," Stiles replies, suddenly dumbstruck. That’s not normal.

Babbling like an idiot, sure, that’s his natural flirting reaction.

Speechless and bashful? Not really, and yet here he is, not finding his words and feeling his hands go moist against the cool glass.

"You stole my song," he manages to pull out and what the ever living fuck, brain?

"Did i now?" Isaac replies, his voice tilting in a soft accent that makes Stiles’ tummy go all fuzzy. "And how could I ever make you forgive me?"

Stiles stammers before clearing his throat. “You’ll have to be very good.”

"I can do that."

Oh boy.

—-

Three days later, Scott kind of regrets ever introducing Isaac to Stiles, because it’s been four nights since he’s been sexiled in Derek’s dorm and the man speaks in his sleep, but when he passes by their room, and he hears Stiles laughing before making other sounds that a bro should never hear coming from his bro, intertwined with more laughter, he can’t find it himself to really be upset.

Actually, he’s kind of proud for helping them find each other.


End file.
